Englandball
|founded = 927 AD - Present 1707|onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Englandball|predicon = Kingdom of England|image = IMG 213511056504815.jpeg|caption = I am not and never was a city!|government = Parliamentary monarchy|language = English|type = Germanic Brythonic Celtic|capital = |affiliation = |religion = Anglicanism (mainly)|friends = (sometimes) (rival) |enemies = (sometimes) (rival). Separatist Brother (IT DOESN'T EVEN OWN ANY LAND!!!!) |likes = the (starting to dislike now), parliaments, TEA!!! (alot)|hates = be called of city, be called a state, having no parliament, Jake Paul, Nick Crompton|intospace = yes, because UK can and he is part of uk|bork = Wot Wot|food = fish and chips, TEA!!! (stolen)}} Englandball is my city one of the four entities of UKball and also its main part. It is usually mischanged with this latter. It is more populated and richer than Scotlandball and Walesball. He is a part of the island (which is technically an archipelago due to islands like Orkney) of Great Britain (which composes of Englandball, Scotlandball and Walesball) as well as the old Roman territory of Britannia or the Britian as the landmass is (though most don't know and think that Britain and Great Britain are the same) called (composing of Englandball and Walesball). Great Britain/Britain are by some mistaken as countries (in particular Americaball who doesn't even know the difference between Great Britain, Englandball and UKball) though this isn't true so there is no Great Britainball or Britainball. He is also in a little known and generically named legal union called England and Wales, which is composed of (surprise) Englandball and Walesball. Englandball has been the long suffering neighbour of Scotlandball, Irelandball and Franceball while Walesball is his plaything for when he gets tired of playing with the others. While Scottish independence is dying an independence movement in England is rising due to his frustration of lacking a parliament. In reality he would rather stay in UK but very much wants a parliament. History Before 927, England wasn't a united entity but instead a mix of different Anglo and Saxon petty kingdoms. After 866 there was a period of Danish vassalization called Danelaw. In 1066, Duchy of Normandyball conquered the Kingdom of Englandball And Installed A New Leader The moment when England became a region is in 1707, with the Acts of Union, where Kingdom of Scotlandball and Kingdom of Englandball joined into UKball. actually is of Kingdom of Great Britain but... oh shut up. Counties England is filled with so many counties that it almost seems like people like their counties more than the whole union (such as Cornwall, Yorkshire, Norfolk, and the scum Suffolk) this is their parallels of European nations: * Bedfordshireball - San Marinoball * Berkshireball - Denmarkball * Bristolball - Icelandball * Buckinghamshireball - Switzerlandball * Cambridgeshireball - Belgiumball * Cheshireball - Luxembourgball * Cornwallball - Portugalball * Cumbriaball - Netherlandsball * Derbyshireball - Swedenball * Devonball - Latviaball * Dorsetball - Lithuaniaball * Durhamball - Luxembourgball * East Sussexball - Polandball * Gloucestershireball - Finlandball * Greater London - Franceball * Greater Manchester - Italyball * Hampshireball - Liechtensteinball * Herefordshireball - Irelandball * Hertfordshireball - Bosnia and Herzegovinaball * Norfolkball - Romaniaball * Suffolkball - Moldovaball * Yorkshireball - Germanyball Relationships * UKball - You no good bloody parliament thief! Give me independence! Or just a parliament and I'll be fine. * Scotlandball - Brother. Y don't I get a parliament like you? * Irelandball - Thinks starving him was my intention. Relies on me very much though. * Sealandball - I secretly recognize him a bit (don't really need that tower anymore anyways) but please don't tell anyone! Its embarrassing. How to draw Draw Englandball is very simple: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw a red+ cross # Draw the eyes and you've finished. # Optional: bowler hat, umbrella, monacle Gallery CwUplVP.png|credit from woryok 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png 06y918q14m601.png UP3XIWN.png RXyEA7l.png E56Yu6W.png Social Outcasts.jpg WalesvsEngland&Ireland.png HugBVAZ.png|It's bra KSmkGGR.png 84wEmWH.png A7T3xBM.png Titanic.jpg Pansy.png 1c6iNhJ.png njUKIYd.png 'gqxr9g0.png Freedommmm.jpg vsz3ohI.png Qp7q7fb.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_3.png 'r0p97FV.png 'tyYE85V.png Pz0tddP.png C9IhiuN.png Filming in Romania.png Scottish_Independence_S2_E5.jpg Food.png More Sunni.png QFuZ1sU.png GJ3e4EU.png QD6gLDt.png England.png England_past_and_England_Now.png EnglandCeremonialCountiesFlagMap.png Polandball_Map_of_England.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Best Destination.png Its Yours.jpg Canada's Club.png Good at Squash.png Making the Flag.jpg es:Inglaterraball fr:Angleterreballe sco:Englandball zh:英格兰球 Category:Europe Category:Commonwealth Category:Red White Category:Englandball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Tea Category:Cross Category:Germanic Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:UKball Category:Butchers Category:Celtic Category:Monarchy